Unexpected love
by damon elena 4eva
Summary: Damon Salvatore is a prince but when his horrible father puts him into an arranged marriage will it destroy his life or will it save his life? DELENA fanfic Enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1 prince damon

Chapter one

"NO!" Damon Salvatore had a terrible temper but it was 10x worse with the news his father had just given him "no father I refuse!" Damon was fully aware that to his father he probably looked like a 5 year old stomping his foot because he didn't get his way but Damon would not let his father win this fight he did not want to pick a wife out of a crowd of desperate woman from the village; just because he was a prince did that mean he had to lose his chance of love?.

He remembered when his older brother Stefan had this conversation with his father but Stefan was a coward he was always scared of their father but Damon was not and he would not be stuck with a woman that in stefans words "he would grow fond of" he didn't want that he wanted to love or nothing at all.

Damon smiled as he saw the rage in his father's eyes he hated his father for all he had put Stefan and damon through "Damon you will do as I say or so help me I will slap that smurk right of your face!" Damon knew he was serious he had been hitting Stefan since he was ten and Damon since he was six since Damon had always been more of a trouble maker than Stefan and had always been the one to protect Stefan from his father strikes even though Stefan was his older brother and was supposed to be the one protecting him. Damon was furious with his father so he widened his grin just to piss him of then his father quickly raised his hand and slapped him hard across his face knocking him onto the floor of the dining room. Damon knew that his father would not let this go so Damon stormed of to his room muttering curses beneath his breath. He was just going to have to pick a girl and make her leave him then he would of obeyed his father wishes and he would buy himself some time but tomorrow he would chose a wife.


	2. Chapter 2 miss gilbert

Chapter two

Damons POV

"Damon wake up we must go to town to meet the lady's of the town!" Damon rolled his eyes at his father's foolishness he really thought that I was going along with this. "DAMON! Let's not keep the lady's waiting" I couldn't help but smile, 'oh god forbid'

Elena POV

"OW! mom that hurts". God why did mother insist that I was to wear a corset to meet the Prince its not like he will pick me sure I am considered beautiful every one told me so even though i could never See it, but I am poor, family could barely pay for food to feed my parents, me and my brother Jeremy but this was the reason mother had given me her only corset that she had, because if i married the Prince her family could move into the castle and live like kings.

After mother realized that the corset would go no tighter without stopping me from breathing she went to get my 'suprise' even though I was pretty sure that it was a dress.

"close your eyes!" mother yelled from her bedroom. I did as I was asked then heard mother return to the room. "open your eyes!" as soon as i did I saw a beautiful dress it had a dark red torso so dark that it could be mistaken for black then it had a long crimson coloured skirt and sleeves that went down to her wrists and my favorite part was the beautiful velvet cape that was the same dark color as the torso.

"OH mother thank you!" I said as I ran to grab the dress. As I felt the soft material I couldn't help but smile even more and felt tears come to my eyes all though i could not let them spill over since it would wreck my make up which mother had so carefully applied. Then suddenly I remembered why I was wearing that dress if i was chosen i would be forced to marry a man I did not love, the tears stayed in my eyes but not for the same reason as before.

When I left the house and made my way to the town square I noticed my neighbor Caroline Forbes walking along the road with silent tears streaming down her face. I picked up my skirt and ran to walk beside her, when she didn't notice me stood beside her I spoke up. "Caroline?" suddenly she looked up at me surprised wiping away her tears "are you okay?" I looked at her with concern as she put a fake smile on her face "yeah elena I'm fine its just I don't want to leave" I could tell she was holding something back but I let it go "I don't want to go either care but prince damon will look at us all one by one and we just have to keep our fingers crossed" she gave me another smile and I could tell my words gave her some comfort so I smiled back before linking arms with her so we could walk to meet prince damon.

Damon POV

I sat in the carrige across from my father I could tell he was looking at me during the whole journey but I chose to ignore his stares as I tried to imagine the girls I would see my father told me I was to walk up to each girl kiss her hand ask her what her name was and at the end I would pick a girl to take with me. Honestly I felt sorry for the girls what my father never mentioned but we both knew was that the poor girl I chose had no choice in the matter of our marriage because my father was the king he forced all family's with a girl aged between 17 and 20 that was not all ready promised to another to put on their best clothes and line up for me to pick from.

We arrived at the town Square and I looked out of the windows and saw the circle of girls around the square it was a small village so their where only about 40 girls. They had mixed expressions on their faces some looked sad, they obviously didn't want to be in an arranged marriage either. Some looked hopeful, they obviously liked the idea of getting married to prince charming, I scoffed at this thought and my father game me A pointed look and I tried to shut up.

I got out of the carrige which had stopped right by one end of the circle as went round the circle kissing girls hand asking her name and gave each on a look over seeing their facial expressions I didn't want to take a girl that looked like she was going to cry any minute. I was near the end of the line when I reached a girl she was wearing a dark green dress but I couldn't see her face since her golden blonde hair was covering her face. She must of not noticed I was stood in front of her so I took her hand and placed it to my lips then she looked up and I knew why she had been looking down their where tears rolling silently down the girls face and she looked so scared and sad. "What is your name?" I asked her a slight smile on my face trying to comfort her "Caroline Forbes" she replied but her voice was so shakey I felt so sorry for caroline so I whispered to her " I promise I won't pick you caroline don't worry" her eyes widened in surprise she looked as if she was wondering if I was lying but then in her small voice she said "thank you"

I smiled at her I felt happy after helping caroline so I moved on to the next girl and as soon as I looked up I saw the most beautiful woman I had ever seen in my entire life. She had long chocolate brown hair olive skin and and gorgeous deep brown eyes that where starring at me in wonder before I could kiss her hand she said "thank you for sparring Caroline" "your welcome" I said while bending down and kissing her hands "may I ask your name?" I asked her trying to be polite as possible to this beautiful girl "Elena" she said "Elena Gilbert" I smiled at her and said "well I look forward to seeing you again miss gilbert" and I missed her hand again and this time I raised my head and saw she was blushing. then I realised that elena was the last girl in the line I walked over to my father and straight away before he could say a world I said "I no which one I want


	3. Chapter 3 hello elena

**Hey guys I am excited for this chapter! Don't forget to review and if you like it you can favorite it please anyway enjoy my story :) **

_**Chapter 3**_

Elena POV

"MY SON HAS CHOSEN HIS WIFE!" I jumped at the sound of the kings voice ecoing throughout the square. After I took my eyes of the king I gazed at prince damon who I realized was looking at me with a large grin on his face making me look away from him and then I realize I'm blushing.

"MISS ELENA GILBERT!" I looked up straight away and saw all the eyes in the square gazing at me some with jealousy and others with pity but I turned to my friend caroline and all I saw was guilt I could tell she truly saddened by the fact that the Prince had agreed not to pick her and then picked her only friend instead. Suddenly I was ripped from my train of thought when I heard the kings deep voice say "miss gilbert?" I stepped forward to meet the Prince and king I felt quite humiliated when I gave a small bow to both of them.

I looked up and saw prince damon with a large grin on his face and his arm extended to me. Surprised I linked my arm with his and he walked me to his carriage.

We walked in silence till we where away from the crowd and his father before he said "are you upset?" suddenly I realized his happy expression was gone and he looked quite guilty, why did he look upset my mother had told me he wanted a wife from the village surely he couldn't be sad, maybe mother was wrong.

" I'm fine" I paused unsure of what to call him "my lord". He looked at me with a small smile "please don't call me that I would rather you call me damon" I smiled at him. He's not as stuck up as I thought he would be "well then damon I'm fine" he gave me an accusing look before saying "I can tell your lying elena" suddenly I shivered, the way he said my name as if he was caressing it with his tounge. This thought made her blush again and damons grin spread ear to ear for a moment before it disappeared "you still didn't answer my question" "yes I did" I said tilting my head up to meet his eyes hoping to look convincing but suddenly she looked him in the eyes and she felt as if she melted into them. For the first time she realized his eyes where blue not the normal kind of blue but a warm blue I recognized the color but I wasn't sure what to call it .'god he's beautiful', WOW where did that come from he is making me marry him! But he didn't seem like he was happy about taking me away suddenly i realized I was staring so I quickly looked at my shoes feeling very embarrassed.

Damon POV

When we reached the carrige she still had her head down I think she was embarrassed, she had been starring at me for a while but I was starring at her to. "Elena?" she still didn't look at me as she said "yes damon?" "Why aren't you looking at me?" she paused for a while before saying "I don't want to tell you" Then my father reached us and clapped his hands together and said " hello miss gilbert as much as I would like to stay with you to get to know you I can't I will be staying in town to deal with some business but I will be back to the castle by dinner" then he bowed down and kissed elenas hand before strolling back into town. I would have to ask him what his 'business' was later.

I helped elena into the carrige and sat across from her. As soon as we started to move my curiosity over took me "please tell me why you won't look at me" "no" she said her voice was so sweet it was hard to take her seriously but I could tell she was trying. Before I fully knew what I was doing I blurted out "if you tell me I will tell you why I picked you" I regretted the words instantly what was I going to say! ' oh well I chose you because your the most beautiful girl I have ever met and I want to kiss you more than anything in the world' god I was going to rather flatter her or creep her out, but before he could take it back she looked at him for what felt like the first time in year even though it had only been about 15 minutes."fine" "you first"


	4. Chapter 4 the castle

_**Hey guys I have got nothing but good reviews so far so I must be doing something right. :) **_

_**Any way I'm posting every day so far like I promised so enjoy this :)**_

_**Unexpected love: chapter 4 the castle**_

_Elena POV _

I felt a rush of emotions at first I felt curious and excited that I was going to find out why damon chose her but she was still terrified at what she would say to him. How was I supposed to tell him that the reason I can't look at him is because every time I do I'm over come with his good looks and it make me want to kiss him!, yeah that would be an eventful conversation

Damon sighed and I looked up at his "Elena" he said. Ahhhh! Why did he have to say my name like that I was having enough trouble not kissing him as it is. "you need to promise me you won't take this the wrong way". Oh what was he going to say! "I promise damon" I tried not to sound like I was terrified just thinking of what he was going to say but I could tell he wasn't fooled.

"Elena don't sound do scared I'm not going to tell you I'm some psycho murderer" she looked up and he was smiling. This was the first time she had payed much attention to his smile it was lopsided and showed of his beautiful straight white teeth. NO stop it elena he was forcing you to marry him, wasn't he?

"Damon?" I said completely forgetting our last conversation "yes elena?" I paused unsure how to say it "Why are you having an arranged marriage?" he looked up I could tell he was surprised by my question but I waited for him to answer he sighed running his hand through his hair "my father forced me to" I was confused "but Damon your an adult you can go and do whatever you like with you life" "yes but then I would have to leave my brother with my horrid father and I can't do that" Damon sounded so serious about this but elena was still confused "Why wouldn't prince Stefan be okay with his father I asked I saw him shuffle uncomfortably and I realized it was quite a personal question "if I may ask"

Before damon could answer me the carrige door opened and we realized we where at the castle.

Damon POV

I jumped out of the carrige in front of her "what happened to ladies first?" she asked a large smile on her face. I smiled back at her and held out my hand to help her out of the carrige "well maybe I just wanted an excuse to hold your hand" as soon as i said it she blushed and her olive skin turned a pale pink. She took my hand and got out the carrige and I watched her reaction to the castle where I lived her eyes widened and I don't think she noticed that her jaw dropped. She was so adorable but at the same time not childish, I know it sounds weird but I'm looking forward to this wedding, something about knowing I will be able to carry on getting to know all these interesting things about elena for the rest of my life made me very happy and made him laugh.

"what do you think l" I asked her gesturing to the castle. She looked at me and obviously noticed that I was grinning at her expression and shut her mouth "well?" I asked, she still hasn't answered me "well what?" she asked tilting her head to the side. I rolled my eyes at her before saying "what do you think?" "oh, well it's magnificent" I beamed at her and then bowed and said "why thank you miss gilbert" she giggled at me and it sounded like the most beautiful sound in the I realized I was staring so I ran out in front of her grabbed her hand and said "let me give you a tour".

_**Hey guys did you enjoy that I did anyway please leave reviews and if you like it favorite or follow it pretty please with prince damon on top if I get 10 **_


	5. Chapter 5 to kiss or not to kiss

_**Hey guys I am so HAPPY! :) you guys have made my day, so far I have got nothing but good reviews and I LOVE IT! Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review to make me smile :D luv you guys enjoy!**_

_**Unexpected love Chapter 5, to kiss or not to kiss**_

Damon POV

I had shown her the rest of the house and their was only one room left the bedroom. I was scared at how she would react to this. My father had insisted that since we are to be married we must share a bed, I tried to argue saying that who I pick may find it uncomfortable but he just said that we would have to share a bed some time.

"where are we going next?" she asked lightly squeezing may hand, a large smile still on her face. I smiled back at her "well before I tell you" I said as we reached the door " you gave to let me explain"

She gave me a confused look before saying "explain what damon?" "my father has insisted that we..." I wasn't sure how to tell this girl I only met an hour or two ago that we would be sleeping in the same bed. "what is it damon?" I looked at her trying to imagine how she will react " my father has insisted that you and I share a bed" I looked at her waiting for her to yell at me or storm off or something but instead her olive skin turns bright pink, She's blushing! She was, looking at her shoes clearly embarrassed that she wasn't yelling at me or something. But I didn't want her to be embarrassed, I wanted her to feel comfortable around me. So for a second I let my body take over as I put my finger under her chin and forced her to look up at me. Then we found our selfsame both leaning before we heard

"brother are you up their?" me and elena both jumped at the sounds of stefans voice from the bottom of the staircase, he ran up the stairs to meet him and elena

" hello" he said facing elena and when his eyes settled on her his face looked like what I imaged my eyes looked like when I saw her. Suddenly I felt jealous as Stefan bent down and kissed elenas hand. Except she didn't blush when Stefan kissed her hand like she did when I kissed her hand, this thought made me let out a small laugh and both my brother and elena turned to looked at me with confused eyes. I decided I wanted to let Stefan know that elena was mine. I smiled at the thought that elena was mine.

"hey elena honey" what? Why did I just called her honey?. She blushed before saying " yes damon darling" she obviously thought it was funny, good.

"you can go check out our bedroom, I want to talk to Stefan for a second" she started to blush again when I said 'our bedroom'. She was so cute I wish I could just pull her to me and kiss her for as long as I like. But her voice broke me away from my fantasies " don't be too long damon or I will miss you too much" I couldn't tell if she was joking still. But I knew I didn't want to be away from her. "hey stefan" he looked up " I'll talk to you later I need to finish giving my wife-to-be the tour.

"ok I'll see you later damon, elena" then at the exact same time we both muttered "bye stefan" before I grabbed her hand and pulled her into our bedroom.

_**Hey guys was that one to short I think it was, I promise to make the next one longer at least 1000 words. Anyway tell me what you think i love to hear your opinions and if you like this enough follow it or favorite it. Next chapter will be posted tomorrow evening. It WILL have DELENA MOMENTS! So get excited, are you excited yet, because I am. :) bye guys**_


	6. Chapter 6 caught in the act

_**Hey guys I was looking forward to writing this chapter I promise that their will be delena moments this chapter I'm sure you will love this chapter by the way in this katherine does not look exactly like elena they just have similarities.**_

_**Unexpected love Chapter 6, caught in the act**_

" **''A heart that had chosen its path couldn't be led in any other direction.****"**

― **Shawn Kirsten Maravel, Severance**

**Elena POV **

As soon as damon pulls me into the bedroom he shuts the door and pulls me into the center of the room. " miss elena gilbert welcome to your new bedroom. I look around the room and you can right away tell it belongs to Damon. The room is covered in reds and crimsons, their where two large wardrobes one at either top corner of the room , one mine and one damons then in between them was a large beautiful bed. It had a red and gold bed spread and was covered in reds and gold cushions, around it was a wooden, white oak bed frame and red silk curtains with golden tassels at the bottom. I couldn't focus on any thing but the bed that I knew tonight I would be lying on next to Damon!. I felt my heart speed up and I felt my self blush still fixated on the bed.

I heard a light chuckle come from behind me, I turned around to face him. "are you laughing at me Mr Salvatore?" I said while putting my hands on my hips. He raised his hands to surrender but I could see he was suppressing a laugh. I smiled at him before saying "alright then" allowing him to laugh but instead he ran up to me wrapping his arms around my hips, then he picked me up and spun me around.

I cried out with laughter as I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck resting my head in the crook in his neck. I took in his smell before he pulled away he smelt of cologne and spice. It was now my favorite smell in the world. Now I heard damon laughing too and it made me twice as happy.

He slowly stopped spinning and only slightly leaned back our faces where inches apart. I wanted to kiss him so much, does he like me the way I like him? I mean he did chose me to be his wife but that could of been just because of my looks.

But before I have a chance to decide Damon leans in and kisses me.

The kiss was wonderful. Damons lips where so soft. It was as if the world around me disappeared all that was their was me and damon. Damon who had his left hand on my hip and his other hand slowly running down my legs to my knees. He placed me on the bed lying down and he hovered above me looking down at me with what I thought looked like love and he leaned down and kissed me fiercely. I wrapped my arms back around his neck and pulled him deeper into the kiss. Then the door opened and a tall brown haired girl walked through the doors of damons bedroom.

"Damon I heard..." her voice stopped as her eyes landed on me with damon on top of me. I looked up at damon but he just looked shocked. The brown haired girl ran out with tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

Damon and I both got up. He turned to me and said "I'll be right back elena". I tried to argue but before I could say a word he had ran down the stairs.

Damon POV

Great, just great. I had totally forgotten about katherine I was supposed to dump her yesterday but I totally forgot about it

"katherine wait!" she turned back to me and I could tell she had been crying.

"What damon!" I looked at her with pity. She had left stefan to be with me and now I was leaving her "look I was supposed to talk to you yesterday katherine" for a moment her expression doesn't change but when she realized that i didn't want to be with her anymore she looked as if I had slapped her across the face.

"I understand damon goodbye" it was obvious she was trying to sound calm and strong but her voice was unstable and silent tears where rolling slowly down her face.

_**Hey guys did you like this chapter I thought I would add some drama to the story so I added katherine. **__**What do you think should happen next? write suggestions in the reviews**_


	7. IMPORTANT

**Hey guys I have been making this up as I go along but I would love to hear what you think should happen Are some options you could chose from but if you have any original ideas I would LOVE to hear then please review**

**will stefan try to get with elena?**

**Will katherine seek revenge?**

**Will damon and elena take the next step in their relationship?**

**Let your imaginations run wild what do YOU think should happen next?**


End file.
